


Holidays (Jonathan Byers x reader)

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Head-canons for moments during the holidays with Jonathan.Warnings: Just Jonathan being stupid romantic.





	Holidays (Jonathan Byers x reader)

New Years Eve: In the Byers home, New Years wasn’t a holiday where they went all out. Usually Joyce wouldn’t be home, and instead she’d be out working. But you would do something small with Jonathan, watching the ball drop on T.V, and a kiss the second the clock strikes 12.

Valentines Day: Considering you’re his first girlfriend, he’d go all out your first valentines together, and he’d use every cliche in the book. Jonathan would drive down to the convince store and buy a huge bear, chocolates, flowers, and a card with a stupid pun about love or something cheesy on it. After finding out that valentines gifts were supposed to be meaningful, he’d instead make a small scrapbook, that documents the little parts of your relationship, that to him meant the most.

4th of July: the 4th was probably Jonathan’s favorite holiday. The fireworks were perfect for taking pictures, and when you would come to watch the fireworks with him he, loves taking pictures of you standing in front of the fireworks. Usually the fireworks were so bright only your silhouette showed up in the photo with an array of bright colors in the background.

Halloween: Jonathan wasn’t all that big on the holiday, he never went trick or treating as a kid. But Will loves going with his friends, and Jonathan is usually the one chaperoning. While dating you, he’d watch horror movies and scary shows while cuddling on the couch. You weren’t easily frightened, but any opportunity to be snuggled up in Jonathan’s arms was good enough for you.

Thanksgiving: Thanksgiving was an all-out event. Joyce and Jonathan would spend hours making enough dishes to feed probably the entire town. Joyce would invite you entire family over, and there would be a enough leftovers, that everyone in the Byers home was eating leftovers until New Years.

Christmas: Christmas is one of Jonathan’s favorite holidays. He gets to spend time with his family and you, and taking holiday family photos. He’d set up Christmas lights everywhere, and his favorite thing to do was drive around town with you and look at peoples ridiculous outdoor decorations. He loves the big inflatable Santa’s, and crazy light-up fixtures outside of peoples homes. After the Christmas festivities where over, he’d throw a slow tune on the record, and you two would slow-dance to Frank Sinatra. He loved to pull you in close and hum along, breathing in the scent of cinnamon in the air. He lived for times like this.


End file.
